


The Second Chance

by Konoya



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: JunDa - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Thank You and Sayounara, my first love...</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Chance

Malam demi malam kulalui dengan tangisan yang tak berujung. dia yang kucintai kini telah pergi dariku. memilih jalan yang ia anggap benar. tak satu kalimatpun yang ia lontarkan di akhir perjuangan kami. hanya Sebuah Kata "Maaf", dan ia pun pergi untuk selamanya bersama wanita itu. wanita yang ia yakini adalah takdir hidupnya.

 

betapa malang hidupku mempercayai kata-kata indahnya dulu. apa ini akibat kemunafikanku?

 

Flashback

 

_"Tatsuya, Jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya. walau dunia membenci kita, aku tak perduli, asal kau disampingku, itupun sudah cukup."_

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

_"Aku yakin, kau adalah takdir hidupku. mau kah kau menerimaku?"_

_"Baiklah, ..."_

 

End flashback

 

kuhempaskan badan ini diatas sofa putih kesayanganku. diruangan gelap ini, aku bisa meluapkan semua rasa yang ingin meledak setiap harinya. kali ini pun, air mataku mengalir, perasaan galau selalu menerpaku.

 

kuterima pernyataan cintanya walau ku tau, banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang kami berdua. dan dengan kemunafikkanku, mempercayai kami akan bersatu selamanya. namun kini, semua kata-kata itu menjadi senjataku untuk meluluhlantahkanku. membuatku teringat, betapa bodohnya aku.

 

CLIK >> pintu dibuka

 

"Uepi?" seorang yang sangat kukenal memasuki apartemenku. Taguchi Junnosuke, pria yang selalu berada disaat yang tepat ketika diriku dilanda kesedihan. kadang, aku berpikir, apakah pria ini pernah merasakan kesedihan?. kenapa ia terus tersenyum di depan kami, walau sebenarnya ia menangis.

 

"Apa kau ada didalam" ucap junno sedikit berteriak.

 

dengan cepat, ku hapus air mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku. cukup sudah ia melihatku menangis dan mencoba menghiburku.

 

"Uepi, Apa kau disitu? kenapa lampunya dimatikan lagi." tanya junno.

 

"Junno. kau datang. hahhahaa.." balasku.

 

CLIK >> lampu di hidupkan

 

"Kau menangis lagi ya?" tanya junno seraya mendekatiku dan duduk tepat disebelah.

 

belaian lembut di kepalaku dari tangan seseorang tak pantas kuterima. pria yang selalu menghiburku, membuatku tertawa walau leluconnya tidak lucu. tapi senyum dan sentuhannya, membuatku nyaman didekat pria ini.

 

"Ada apa Junno? kau ada perlu denganku?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya.

 

"Tidak. seperti biasa, aku ingin berada di sampingmu saat ini. karena ku tau, kau pasti menangis lagi karena dia." jelas junno membalas tatapanku.

 

"Lihat, matamu semakin bengkak karena menangis. kantung matamu juga semakin besar. kau tidak cantik lagi, kan. HIme KAT-TUN bisa hilang." sambung junno menyentuh wajah dengan ibu jari membelai dipipiku sambil mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya.

 

"Jadi, kau tidak suka denganku apa adanya? tidak jadi hime lagi?" tanyaku sedikit cemberut.Tiba-tiba junno memeluk lembut sambil membelai rambut pendekku.

 

"Siapapun kau, apapun kau, aku tetap menyukaimu. kau tetap HIme kami. anak-anak lain juga tau itu." jelas junno yang sangat kuyakini, ketika mengatakan hal itu, dia tersenyum.

 

"Ne junno?" tanyaku disela-sela pelukannya.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum didepan kami? apa kau tidak pernah merasa lelah? kau bisa bercerita denganku. aku akan mendengarkannya." tawarku. pelukkan lembutnya melonggar dan kini kami kembali bertatapan.

 

"Apa kau tidak sadar? aku tersenyum, hanya ketika berada didekatmu. aku tak ingin, kau melihatku sedih karena kesedihanmu sudah cukup berat. kau sadar, senyumku hanya untukmu, hanya untuk membuatmu ikut tersenyum bersamaku. dan kuingin kau juga sadar, kau tidak sendirian, masih ada aku, yang selalu mencintaimu, walau kau tidak menyadarinya. tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu." wajah penuh senyum ia berikan padaku. kali ini, senyumnya begitu lembut dan membuatku begitu nyaman.

 

Junno yang selama ini selalu berada disisiku?

Junno yang selama ini selalu tersenyum padaku?

Junno yang selama ini yang selalu menghiburku?

Ternyata selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun, ia menyimpan perasaannya terhadapku.

tetap bersamaku dengan rasa itu walau ia tau aku sudah bersama dia.

betapa bodohnya aku. aku tertipu dengan cinta palsu.

sedangkan cinta sesungguhnya ada didepan mataku sendiri.

cinta sesungguhnya yang tak mengenal kepalsuan.

 

air mataku mengalir kembali. kali ini bukan karena pria itu, tapi karena kebahagiaanku.

ku peluk erat junno yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

 

"Hontou?" tanyaku.

 

"Hountou."

 

entah kenapa, hati ini tidak merasa ragu akan ungkapan cintanya.

apa aku pantas menerimanya? dia begitu tulus padaku.

 

"Junno. kau tau kan aku masih menyukainya?" pertanyaanku hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan. tapi aku tau, dia begitu sedih.

 

"Demo, aku akan berjuang untuk melupakkannya dan mencintaimu. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusmu." pelukkan kami terlepas. senyum di wajah junno kembali bersemi.

 

"Un. Arigatou. Gabarimasho."

 

"Un.. GANBARIMASHO." teriakku.

 

kembali kupeluk erat tubuh tinggi junno. tubuh yang benar-benar hangat. ketulusan terpancar dari hangat tubuh pria yang kini menjadi pendampingku. bukan hanya kini, tapi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya.

 

_Ne, aku tidak akan membenci dirimu lagi, pria masa laluku. tapi aku berterima kasih, karena kau, aku menemukan cinta sejatiku. takdir cintaku.Thank You and Sayounara, my first love, Nishikido Ryo._


End file.
